Arrival of the Firebird
by YokamiYoake
Summary: After Tenrou, everythin had changed. The world had gone on without them for 7 years. As it starts to become to much, Lucy insist on doing a mission, but Natsu is the only one that can come with her. But what none of the knows is that this mission is not coing to go as planed, and Lucy vil learn the hard way just how far Natsu is willing to go for her. My first story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
><span>The Beginning<span>

21 years ago year 770

Big waves washed over the ship and freezing rain hit from all angels in the howling winds. The ship was like a wooden toy in the storming ocean.  
>Suddenly a big crash was heard from underneath, and the ship came to an sudden stop. The people cried when they realized they had struck a underwater reef.<br>Then panic broke out as everyone tried to get in the lifeboats, their only chance of survival. Among these were a small family, a five year old girl with her parents. But they got separated by the panicking masses, and the last thing the little girl remembered was the deck coming towards her at an alarming rate. She was only five, with golden blond hair, tan skin and eyes as blue as the ocean itself, and they shone like the sun.

The next morning found the storm gone and the sea calm, an abandoned shipwreck lay half way underwater, the bow held up by the reef. And on the deck a small girl lay unconscious, when she woke she found herself alone and at the mercy of the god's. And like that she stayed, waiting for someone to come back to get her, but no one came.  
>Day's later, the little girl laid like dead, dehydrated and starving, no longer having the strength to move. But out of the sunrise came a giant bird with feathers in the colors of crimson and gold, a phoenix by the name of Ra. The Phoenix saw the lifeless form in the ship, sensing that she was still alive, so he lifted her up and took her to his home.<p>

He tended her for a week before she woke up, and two more weeks before she again could go outside. In an attempt not to scare her the Phoenix had transformed into a man with red hair, dark skin and golden eyes. He was sadden when he realized the girl had lost her memory, the trauma of what she's been trough had wiped it clean.  
>The mighty phoenix decided to raise the girl himself, naming her Dawn Sunrise as it symbolized hope and a new beginning. He also taught her magic, the ability to control fire and summon wings whenever she might need it, he also taugt her to heal, as it was an old secret art among phoenix. But if she ever found herself somewere she couldent use magic, she also trained in more physical arts, running, jumping and swimming. He also gave her two flaming swords forged from a pair of his feathers, and honed her skills with these to perfection.<p>

12 years ago Year 799

Dawn was now the age of 14, her hair longer and her skin tanned from being outside all the time, she wore beige knee long pants and a blue top whit spaghetti straps, she was barefooted. This kind of clothing made it easier for her to summon her wings, for growing wings trough clothes hurt, a lot.  
>She was just returning back to the small cottage that was the only home she knew. She had been spending the night high up on a cliff in order to study the stars, as this knowledge was important when navigation. But when she ran up towards her home on the cliff facing the ocean, her face paled.<br>There were marks of battle on the once peaceful ledge, the cottage and willow trees were burned, crushed and destroyed. And... there were blood and feathers on the ground, and her father was nowhere to be seen. He had been by evil mages that wanted his powers. She was alone again...

She swore she'd never stop searching for him, even if it took the rest of her life. For he was her father, and the only family she knew.

11 years ago year 780

She had been traveling for a year when she meet him, a boy the same age as her, 15. He's long hair was the color of raven feathers, it was tied up in a samurai style ponytail, and his eyes were like amber, with the same calm light as the moon in them.  
>They meet deep in a forest, and since they both was alone they stayed together for the night, she learned that he's name was Dusk Twilight, the exact opposite of hers. He was searching for him mother, whom he only called Nyx, a shadow phoenix, that had taken him in after he ran away from a orphanage were they treated the kids badly. Nyx had been taken away by the same men that took Ra. In the light of the discovery that they had the same mission, they decided to travel the land together and they become an invincible team, earning the nicknames of Wildfire (Dawn) and Nightshade (Dusk). For many years they traveled and became close, very close.<p>

7 years ago Year 784

Dusk and Dawn were both now 19, and still traveled the land, earning money from playing music, Dusk on a violin and Dawn played harp and sang. They also took jobs from people that hired mages to do thing only a mage could do.  
>Currently they had been hired by the mayor of Impdale Town to capture a troublesome thief that used magic to get away after the crime. They had followed his tracks to a cave a few miles from town. Inside they found the man, in the process of hiding his latest stolen treasures. When he saw them he first tried to fight, but it was clear he stood no chance ageist the combined forces of shadow and fire, and he ran into the nekst chamber of the cave in an attempt to escape.<br>Dusk and Dawn entered and were stuck by the beauty of the room in front of them, glowing crystals in various sizes dotted the floor, ceiling and walls. Whiteout noticing it themselves, they had wandered to the middle of the floor, and then they heard a sound behind them, they spun around but there was nothing. The sound was heard again, a crazed laughter that sounded from all around them. They looked down just in time to see crystals coming out if the floor and an alarming speed, they summoned their wings and tried to fly but was encased in crystal, frozen it time. Their wings spreed wide and their backs towards the end of the cave, eyes closed. And there they would stay for 7 years, only company being the mage thief that trapped them, until two mages from Fairy Tail came there on the same mission as themselves.


	2. Just another mission

_'' thought ''_

**'' Speaking''**

Arrival of the Firebird

Chapter 1:

Just another mission...

Year 791

Lucy Heartfilia satt at the bar, enjoing the peace and quiet of the beatiful summer morning. She took a sipp from her drink before turning on her barstool to survey the still sligtly unfamilliar guildhall. It was weird to think about, it had only beed a few weeks since they had come home from Tenrou, and discovered that 7 years had passed while they'd been frozen in time. The world had moved on, without giving them a second thought. Bisca and Alzack had married, Asuka had been born, Fairy Tail had gone from one of the biggest to one of the smalest guilds in Fiore and the guildhall had moved into a small rundown windmill outside of town... and Jude Heartfilia had died.

But despite everything that had happened, everyone seamed to settle back into their old lifestyle fairly quickly. Just a few stool's away from Lucy, Cana was drinking from a barrel of her favorite beer, Erza was polishing some of her varius weapons, Wendy and Romeo talking while Charla sat nearby, Gray was making mini ice-sculptures out of bordom ( not noticing that he'd lost his shirt somewere ), Juvia was for once not stalking him, but actualy talking with him. Levy was reading a book, happily unawere of her surroundings, inkluding Gajeel that was watching her from his dark corner, while eating a pile of scrap metal. Varius other members mingeled about, discusing missions, laughing, eating and genarly minding their own business. All in all, it was a wery peacefull and calm morning, mostly due to the fact that a certain pink haired dragon slayer had jet to arrive for the day. Thow Lucy had a feeling that _that_ was about to change.

As if summoned by that thought, the doors swung open just a few moments later, revealing Natsu, with Happy hovering over his shoulder, as they entered the guild with all their usual energy. Almost immediately, the blue exseed pulled a nicly wrapped fish out of his bag and made a b-line Charla, Wendy and Romeo's table, the children by now sporting identical blushes. Natsu grinned after his partner, before heading towards the bar were Lucy satt.

Lucy watched as Natsu entered and couldent help but admire the way the light played on his soft-jet-spikey hair, and cast his handsome face in relife. Altogh she was sligtly disappointed that he was wering one of his new one-sleeved jackets instaid of the open vest from before. _'' Damn it, why did he have to go and hide that body of his? Those jackets take half the fun out of getting a piggy-back ride from him. Althou I wouldent mind taking it of him myselfe, preferably somewere private... with a bed...and then I could touch as much as I want... Wait, were did that come from? I cant think of Natsu like that! He's my teammate for kami's sake! And he never think of me that way, he probaly dont even know what love is... which is sligtly depressing when I think about it''_

**'' Oy, Luce! You home?''** Lucy was starteled out of her thoughts as a familiar voise called right next to her. Whipping around she prepered to give a lecture in how it was rude to shout in peoples ears, only for it to die on her tongue as she came face to face with the subject of her wandering thoughts. Lucy could feel a blush rising on her cheeks as she realised how close they were, their noses just a cuple inches apart. _''Kami, how did I never notice how beatiful his eyes har? They'r like onyx mixed with black gold, or deep shaded forest pools. How can eyes even have that colour?'' _And once agein her brain betrayed her, making her fail to realise that Natsu had pulled back some and was actualy talking.

**'' … since its been a while?''** agein she could feel a blush crawl up her cheeks, darker than before, it almost felt like her face was burning. **'' Sorry Natsu, I just a bit out of it today. What did you say?''** She couldent help but feel like an idiot for having to ask. He was right nekst to her, for kami's sake. Natsu gave her a look that clearly said that he thought she was being weird agein, but luckely he dident give voise to the thought.

**'' I was just asking if you wanted to go on a mission with me, just the two of us, since its been a while?... but if you dont feel well...''** He straightened as he talked, manageing to look both worried, eager and unsure at once. _''Does he have any idea how cute he is when he's worried?''_ It was only when he lifted an eyebrow that Lucy realised that he waited for her to answer.

**'' Dont worry, I'm fine, just thinking about everything that have happened, you know.''** She gave a reasuring smile **'' And a mission sounds fun, we havent realy been on one without Gray and Erza sinse our first mission. And I need money for my rent''** Immediatley Natsu's smile grew into his usual million jewel grin, before it turned mischievous as he respondet with an twinkle in his eye.

**'' Great, why dont you choose the mission this time? That is, if you want something else than figthing monsters''**

Lucy giggeled as she slipped of the stool and skipped over to the missionboard, checking for a suitable mission. She was unaware of the dark eyes that followed her.

* * *

><p>Natsu feelt his expressionsoften as he watched the love of his life walk away to the other end of the bar, were the board was located. He sighned <em>''Love of my life, yea right. There is no way she would ever even consider me. She want someone with good looks, manners and tender feelings, not someone that was reised in the wilds. I'm only her best friend... but as long as she's happy, thats all I need.''<em> At that he released another, more depressed sigh. He'd liked her sinse day one, but had't realised just how much he loved her when they they stood hand in hand on Tenrou. And he'd been trying to show her thatever since they came home. But aparently Lucy, even with all her romance books and ''experience'', couldent take a hint. Even when it was less like a hint, and more like a huge, brightly coloured neon sign flashing on front of her. It was always '' You sutch a good friend, I have the best teammate ever, I hope I meet someone like you etc'' Seriusly, how did she _**not**_ get it?

**''Hey, Natsu. How about this one?'' **Natsu blinked back to the real world as a paper was held up in front of his face, another blink and the text came into fokus. Aperantly Lucy had found a mission. He sendt Lucy one of his spesial ''Luce-smiles'' ( genteler and truer than his normal grins) and gently took the paper from her, inwardly smirking at her blush, maybe she was'nt totally blind after all.

The mission looked simple enough, but had a good reward. It was from the Mayor of Impdale Town, a small village in the montains along Fiore's eastern border. They needed capable mages to capture a thief with strange magical powers that was harrasing Impdale and the surrounding area.

**''Looks good, I get to kick some ass and the rewards good. It's more than enough to cover your rent for a couple months, Luce. When do you want to leave?''** Lucy smiled at her partners eagerness and turned to lean her back against the bar, while Natsu waved Mira over to tell her they were taking the mission. She waited to white haired barmaid had gone back to serving the ever thirsty residets of Fairy Tail before speaking.

**'' Well, Impdale Town is on the other side of Fiore, so we should leave as soon as possible. How about we meet at the trainstation in... 1 hour? And one of us should tel Gray and Erza were we're going, just so they know. And dont think we'd been kiddnapped or something''** Lucy giggeled at the last part, and she could see the humor in Natsu's intense eyes as well, and she had to look away to hide jet another blush.

**''Sounds greate, but do we have to take the train? I'd end up dead if I have to be on a train for that long! ...and could you tell the guys? I'd probaly end up starting a fight or something'' **The last part he addet with an embarrassed look on his face, skratching the back of his head. Lucy had to bite her lip to keep from giggeling at how cute he was being, but sweatdropped a few seconds later as she realised he had a point. He probaly _**would**_ end up starting a brawl if he tried to talk to his teammates, especaly Gray.

**'' Sure, I'll talk to them. And yes, we have to take the train, it'll take weeks with any other way of travle. You just go home and pack and meet me at the station in one hour, ok?''** Lucy tried hard to keep her voice normal, but some evidence of her subpressed laugther at the sight of Natsu's sligtly green face managed to sneak in. Earning her a smal gleare from her pink haired teammate, before he gave a defeated sigh and jumped of the barstool and jogged out of the guild with a wave over his shoulder. Lucy alowed herselfe a few seconds to edmire Natsu's retreeting form before turning to find the other two members of Team Natsu.

* * *

><p>Natsu called out to Happy before leaving the guildhall, using the action as an exuse to scan the guild and descreatly ( he hoped) watch Lucy as she moved over to the table that was ocupied by Fairy Tail's resident red haired swordmaiden. And he couldent help but thank the kami's for her taste in clothing. Today it was a pink V-necked T-shirt with the Fairy Tail symbol outlined in gold on the left side of her chest, right over her heart, and a white skirt that went halfway down her tights and had smal golden stars along the hem. All in all, a wery <em>Lucy<em> outfitt. Shaking his head to distract himself from his thoughts that was starting to wander towards how easy it wold be to take those clothes _of_ her, Natsu turned around to exit the guild as Happy zoomed towards him.

**''Luce picked a mission for us, so im gonna go home an pack. We'er gonna meet at the train-station in an hour, you wanna come?''** Natsu spoke as the little exseed hovered by his side, obviusly wanting to zoom back to the other cats. Happy gave him a calculating look before answering, almost wispering.

**'' You'r gonna try to tell her, arent you?''** Smiling slyly when Natsu gave a nervos nod **''I'm gonna stay here, I dont want to ruin anyting. Have fun, and dont do something...naugty ''** With those parting words, the blue-fured exseed flew away, snikkering at his pink-headet partners tomato coloured face. _''That cat is way to sneaky for his one, or anyones, good... but at least im gonna be alone with Lucy... Im gonna die...''_ His toughts kept going along the same lines as he walked home, resulting in a quite nervos dragon slayer. It dident take long to pack the things he would need, but he used almost tre quarters of an hour to actualy _find_ the items. Natsu slung his pack onto his shoulder and left his house, setting course for the station ho meet his partner. As he arrived, he saw Lucy already there and waiting for him. **''Sorry, I couldent find my bedroll''** He said as he jogged up to her, praing he wasent to late. The blond cold be even more terrifying than Erza when she wanted to.** '' It's alright, I just got here''** She smiled ut at him before looking around **'' Were's Happy? He's usually with you always.''** Natsu grinned at he question, rubbing his neck sheepesly as he answered.

**''He, Charla and Lily has been planing to visit the other exseeds for a while now, so I told him to go with them''** Lucy nodded in understanding, before bouth of them turned to watch as their train slowed to a stop by the platform. As he let his partner enter first, Natsu couldent help but feel like something was going to happen on this mission, something bad. He tried to push the fealing down, dismising it as nerves since it was their first real mission sines they almost died at Tenruo. And as he sat down in his seat, and the train started to move, his stomack distracted him enough to stop thinking about it. Leaning back , one last thought went trough his brain before he fell asleep ''_After all, it is just another mission...right?''_


End file.
